Eternal Snow
by devilforktail
Summary: I had been trying so hard to forget him so that I could move on with my life. I had been trying so hard to ignore my desire for his blood, but even onii-sama’s blood could not satisfy my hunger.
1. Bloody Rose

"_And all this time I act so brave I'm shaking inside."_ _- Heaven Knows, Rick Price._

**Disclaimer:** If I own Vampire Knight, Zero and Yuuki would definitely end up being together.

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 1: Bloody Rose**

**::~::~::~::~::**

I'd never given much thought to how I would continue to live after _that_ incident involving a certain female blood sucker and my family that changed my life forever. I stared blankly at the high ceiling as my finger traced the contour of my gun.

The ticking sound of the clock inside the silent room was irritating – it felt like I was being swallowed by the depth of the night. The room was pitch black and I didn't even bother to turn on the lamp. As much as I hated to admit, my vampire eyes were better suited for darkness, after all. I stared out of the window, looking at the old elk tree across from the street that was covered in snow. I tried to search for any kind of sound, just so I know that I wasn't the only living thing in the world. Just so I know that I wasn't the only person alive. Just so I know that she was still alive, somewhere safe.

Ah, there. My lips curled upwards as my ears caught the sound of a dog howling in the middle of the silent night. It wasn't a very pleasant sound, but at least it was better than complete silence. I brushed my silver hair with my fingers and sighed. How many years had gone since I last saw her face? How many days had it been since I last saw her smile?

I closed my eyes and tried to reminiscence. I could remember it all – her smile, her tears, her scent, her _blood_. The strange feeling I always had whenever she smiled at me; the beat of my heart whenever I held her close to me; the taste of her blood in my mouth as it trickled down my throat. I gritted my teeth at the sudden burn in my throat. Thinking of her made me thirsty - her soft, silky hair and the taste of the crimson liquid flowing from her beautiful, pale neck as I penetrated my fangs on her fragile neck.

I sat up on my bed and grabbed a box of blood tablets from the wooden bedside table. I poured its content into my mouth. As much as I hated it, blood tablets eased the burning sensation in my throat whenever I was thirsty.

I stood up and grabbed my coat. Tonight I, Zero Kiryuu, as the newly appointed representative of the hunter association, would bring the vampire society under control again, even if I had to let _that _man live. I grabbed my keys and proceeded towards the door.

What would I do if she showed up with him?

What would I do if she didn't show up?

**::~::~::~::~::**

Kuran Kaname. The name that would make my blood boil. The name that everyone knew. The name that every human girl in the day class adored. The name that every vampire was scared of. The name of the man who took her away.

I nodded my head as a sign of acknowledgement as the president of the hunter society introduced me as the official representative of the hunter society. He looked at me and our eyes met in a cold gaze. He smiled at me - it might look like a polite smile, but I could see the cold look his eyes gave me.

Give up on her. That was what his eyes were trying to say.

I sat down across from him. The president of the hunter association started talking about the new agreement concerning level E vampires. I closed my eyes and clenched my fist.

Meeting her again was impossible, after all.

**::~::~::~::~::**

**A/N:** Okay, I know I shouldn't be writing another fanfic when I barely have the time to update my other one. But I guess I'm just too fond of Zeki that I couldn't help but start writing a Zeki fanfic. XD

Anyway, this chapter is like an introduction chapter, so it's kinda short. The next chapter will most likely be much longer.


	2. Artemis Rod

"_So here I am, alive at last. And I'll savor every moment of this." _– The Taste of Ink, The Used.

**Disclaimer:** If I own Vampire Knight, Zero and Yuuki would definitely end up being together.

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 2: Artemis Rod**

**::~::~::~::~::**

It hurt. It hurt so much that that I felt like I was being suffocated to death. The hard floor felt cold beneath me. My throat was burning and my whole body ached. If not for the unbearable pain in my throat, I would have let out a bitter smile at the word death. I felt like I was going to die, yet I could not die. Ironic, wasn't it?

"_Forever is a long time."_

I remembered that phrase very well. How could I not? It always echoed in my head. Forever was a long time, indeed. It had been one year since I parted ways with _him_.

Zero.

His name aggravated the burning sensation in my throat. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes tightly as I buried my head in my knees, hoping that I could ease the pain somehow.

I had been trying so hard to forget him so that I could move on with my life. I had been trying so hard to erase my feelings for him, but his face kept appearing in my mind. I had been trying so hard to ignore my desire for his blood, but even onii-sama's blood could not satisfy my hunger.

I wanted his blood. I needed his blood. I yearned for it.

When onii-sama mentioned that he was going to have a meeting with The Hunter Association, I had a hard time restraining myself from begging onii-sama to take me with him to the meeting. I'd heard all about it. Zero was appointed as the new representative of The Hunter Association, despite the fact that he was owned by a pureblood.

Zero.

Funny how his name could bring pain deep inside my heart, yet it also brought smile on my lips.

Zero and I. Us. We shared an unbreakable bond ever since the day he entered the Chairman's house, covered in blood and blinded by hatred towards vampires. A part of my heart belonged to him. That was something I couldn't deny. He took a piece of me the day we parted.

I snapped my eyes open at the sound of the door being opened.

"Yuuki."

"Welcome home, Onii-sama." I raised my head and smiled at him. He returned my smile with his beautiful smile and kneeled down in front of me.

"You don't have to hold back, Yuuki." He gazed at me, but without realizing it, I shook my head, refusing his offer. The human side of me still couldn't accept the fact that I need to drink blood. He patted my left cheek and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his soft hand on my face. I loved it when onii-sama did this. It always made me feel calm and comfortable.

"Yuuki, you know can't keep refusing forever." He gazed at me with that calm look of his. But I knew better. Behind that look, I knew he was certainly upset that I refused to drink his blood, again.

"I can't, Onii-sama." I shook my head again, hoping that he would understand.

The warmth I felt on my cheek was gone as he lifted his hand from my face. He sat down on the black sofa at the center of the room and gestured for me to take a seat. I complied and sat down beside him. He took a strand of hair and kissed it. I felt a blush warm my cheeks at the action.

"So… how was the meeting going?" I tried to start a conversation. My onii-sama could be so intimidating at times like this.

"Good. We're going to hold a ball with The Hunter Association in four days."

My ears perked up at that information. A ball with The Hunter Association? Which meant… _he_ would be there? A chance to meet _him_?

I looked up at onii-sama. His eyes were closed, with a strand of my hair in between his fingers. I wanted to ask him to take me with him to the ball. I wanted to go to the ball so badly. I wanted to meet _him_.

"Are you…" I hesitated, "going to take me with you?"

He smiled and opened his eyes slowly. "Do you want to meet _him _so badly?" He looked back at me. I could see his fangs when he talked from my angle. I was frozen by his question. He reached for me and cupped my face on his large, beautiful hand.

"Answer me, Yuuki."

I could hear my heart beating faster and faster. I was nervous. I wanted to open my mouth, but I felt like my lips were being sealed.

"Yuuki." He bent forward, gazing at me so intently that I felt like I was turning into a stone. He moved his face closer to mine and closed his eyes. When his lips were about to touch mine, I did the most unbelievable thing that I thought I'd never do: I pushed him away.

A silence grew between us as I bowed my head, unable to face him.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. Why did I do that? Why would I do that? Was I out of my mind?

"Is that your answer?" He asked.

I gripped the hem of my skirt tightly, still unable to lift my head to look at his face.

"I want to see _him_, Onii-sama." I needed to see _him_.

"You want to see the man who would kill you someday?"

I nodded my head slightly, still keeping my face down.

"You want to see the man who could point a gun at you? The man who hates our existence to the core and who would completely eliminate our kind someday?"

I nodded my head again, and I felt my chin being lifted up. I averted my gaze to anything but his face.

"Look at me, Yuuki."

I closed my eyes.

"You know you can't be with _him_. _He_ was once a human, a vampire hunter. _He'_s going to get rid of us, once and for all. You know I can't let _him_ live."

I snapped my eyes open. I didn't want _him_ to die. I wouldn't let Zerodie. Even if I have to die in his place.

"You know we must eliminate _him _before _he _ eliminates us." Onii-sama said with a cold look in his eyes. Hearing that, I felt like I was being shattered into pieces. I knew Zero hated us. He, who once said that we were eternal enemies, would completely exterminate our existence in this world. I knew that.

But how come I still wanted to see his face, despite all that fact?

"I need some fresh air." I said, getting up from my seat and left the room.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Why did vampire exist? Why did I have to be born a vampire? Why couldn't I be born a human, instead? Why did Zero have to be my enemy? Why did my heart hurt so much?

My throat started to burn the moment I think about him. I remembered the way his lips touched mine on _that_ day. He tasted of bitterness and pain, and it made my heart ache. I knew I made the wrong decision the moment I parted ways with Zero. I thought I loved my onii-sama. Well, I did love him. But I realized that the love I had for onii-sama was different from the love I had for Zero.

It pained me so much to think that Zero was my enemy. We had always been together since we were young, and I could never imagine that things would turn out this way.

My train of thoughts stopped when my eyes caught something. I took a few steps back and scrutinized the brick wall that looked familiar. My head ached at the sight and memories suddenly flooded my mind.

Yes, I remembered. There was a secret passage behind this door that my mother once used to send me out of the house to escape on that day when I lost my memories. I traced the rough contour of the wall as I closed my eyes and made up my mind. Would it be okay if I leave this house for a while? Would it be fine if I see the outside world once in a while?

I opened my eyes and decided that I really needed some fresh air.

**::~::~::~::~::**

The secret passage led me to the forest near the house. I took a deep breath. It had been a long time since I felt the smell of nature. It was a nice feeling and I would savor every moment of this. I continued to wonder deeper inside the forest, humming my favorite tune that the Chairman taught me when I was a kid. It had been a long time, indeed.

Sometimes, being a vampire had its own advantages. The forest somehow gave off a different feeling from what I remembered back when I was still a human. My nose could pick up the scent of grass and woods covered in snow more clearly. My ears could sense even the smallest slight of movement. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of a bird chirping nearby, and I could hear the sound of the wind around me. I could also hear a rabbit running from the north east, and I could tell that it was running so fast as if it was chased by some kind of predator.

My eyes snapped open as my ears caught the sound of a gun being fired. And I knew that the gun was not an ordinary gun. I knew the sound too well. My whole body jerked at the sound of the gun being fired for the second time. My heart felt like it was about to burst. _Him._

Without thinking, my feet moved by itself. I ran as fast as I could towards the source of the sound. I could sense five vampires, and two of them are dead. I knew that I was getting closer. I could already make out the form of someone and I shivered as I got a better view. A level E vampire.

I stopped running when I was about ten meters apart from them and panted heavily. I tried to look for the other vampires and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

Silver hair. A tattoo on the neck that had a similar shape with the one I had on my bracelet. That posture. And… Bloody Rose.

Zero.

I was frozen in shock when the man I wanted to see so much turned his head towards my direction. We locked our gaze in shock and I could hear him mutter my name. I could tell that he was really shocked that he didn't even sense the level E vampire that was going to attack him from behind. Without thinking, I ran over to him.

"Watch out, Zero!"

**::~::~::~::~::**


End file.
